meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
Samuel Adventures
"Samuel Adventures" also known as "Samuel: The Series" or "Meet Samuel" is a fan-made series made by SamuelSonicMCSM231467. It currently airs on Animal Toonz in Peppaland and Happy Tree Town. Cartoon Network on Philippines and Disney XD in Colombia. Plot Samuel is a young dude that lives in Bogotá, Colombia. He and his friends: Steve, Jayden and Antonio will face over many adventures and fight against many villains Main Characters *'Samuel Mora (A.K.A SamuelSonic)': The Main Protagonist of the series, he is shown on many episodes. He is also seen as a superhero called Raccoon Boy *'Steve:' Samuel's best friend and supporter, he helps him with anything. *'Jayden Montoya': An Angry German Kid parody maker who is also best friend of Samuel, Steve and Antonio. *'Antonio Perry: '''Friend of Jayden and Samuel, also friend with Steve. *'Neo:' Friend of Samuel. Major Role Characters *'Cuddles Yellowhare': A yellow rabbit, boyfriend and friend of Giggles. *'Giggles Pinkmunk: Girlfriend and friend of Cuddles, she is often seen with Snowers at some occassions, however in some episodes. She confess that is annoyed of him being with her *Russell Baddauur: An Somali Sea Otter who fought in wars before moving to Happy Tree Town *Mime Purpleer: Asian Deer who enjoys French Culture. In some occassions he hates speaking or talking to others. *'''Sammy "Techny" Catowski: Samuel's similar-name furry best friend. Also hates Snowers and people who support him (Snowers) *'Mikey Catowski:' Sammy's Older Brother *'Jakey Greycoon': Sammy's and Mikey's best friend. *'Urslan Sokolov: '''Russian-Colombian friend of Samuel, also known as a super-hero called: Ultra Squirrel *'Ray "RJ" Jackson: Former Prankster/Invader, Henry's best friend and good friend with Samuel *'''Henry Roberts: Also a Former Prankster/Invader, Ray's best friend and also good friends with Samuel *'Vince Eltrutson' - Dude who used to be fat, however with the help of Samuel and his friends, he is now on good shape! rarely dislikes Ray. *'Unikitty: '''Older sister of Puppycorn, good friends with Samuel *'Puppycorn: Younger brother of Unikitty, also good friends with Samuel Antagonists *'''Snowers Winterox: Stalker, harasser and well known pedophile. He is often harassing Tree Friends, he works together with Lifty, Shifty, Moonlight the Wolf, Pinkfong, Hogi, Fliqpy and his brother Hurty and often being a pervert. *'Moonlight the Wolf (A.K.A Moonlight Sadisolf)' An murderer-sadistic wolf who tries to do acts that are against the law, he tries to kill Samuel and his other friends. *'Hurty Sadisolf: '''Moonlight's older brother who is way more sadistic than him. He does sometimes events or stuff relating to murdering or other horrible stuff. *'Lifty and Shifty: Raccoon duo who are seeing working with Samuel's enemies, involved on stealing and sometimes getting punished *'Fliqpy: '''An evil bear who tries to end up with Samuel's friends and him like Moonlight and Hurty attempt to do. *'Pinkfong: 'An pink childlish creature who also tries to make Samuel an inmature person and try to get him away from puberty. Also works together with the others mentioned below *'Hogi: 'Pinkfong's friend and supporter, also with attempts to make Samuel an inmature person. *'Gabe Vincent - Ray’s worst enemy, bully, crazy dude and maniac who tries to kill Ray in the most awful ways possible. Episodes See List of Episodes Category:Series Category:Fan-Made Category:Non-Real Category:Samuel Adventures